1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to abrasive or polishing sheets which can be readily exchanged for other sheets of different characteristics or for replacements when worn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
G.B. No. 1,205,267 discloses abrasive or polishing pads or discs replaceably attached to a carrier pad adapted to be mounted for rotation by a tool by providing the opposed surfaces of the disc and the pad with a plurality of interengagable self-locking fastening members. The tool carrier pad is provided with a plurality of hooks and the pads are provided with a looped mesh or fabric so that when the two are pressed together the loops fasten onto the hooks providing a self-locking fastening. A similar idea is described in G.B. No. 1,083,547. This uses a woven textile sheet which provides the hooks and this is attached to the polishing head by means of a solvent activated precoating. The pad has a textile sheet providing the loops attached to the reverse of the polishing side of the pad.
I have attempted to use conventional fasteners of this type but the looped fabric is usually about 2 or more mms thick and too bulky for this use. Such material tends to lessen the working life of the abrasive or polishing sheet, and they are also expensive. Also use of such materials requires separate provision of an indication of the abrasive or polishing grade of the sheet. This adds to the cost.